Deadline
by Teme The X-clan
Summary: Kumpulan cerita horor MONSTA X member inside be aware! if you scared with ghost, just exit before they come up to you!


**Tittle: Horror story [1] Deadline**

**Genre: Horror 100%**

**Rate: T**

**Cast:**

**Changkyun**

**Minhyuk**

**Hoseok**

**Disclaimer: Chara hanya milik Starship ent. Saya hanya meminjam nama, NO PLAGIARISM, try to improve with permission is allowed.**

**Name of chara:**

**Starship Ent.**

**Story:**

**Teme The X-clan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cerita ini dimulai, ketika seorang pemuda, sebut saja Im Changkyun, ia adalah pegawai baru di tempat dimana banyak yang mengatakan bahwa tempat itu, terlihat kurang baik, dalam artian spiritual. Warga sekitar pernah menangkap sosok bayangan di balik kaca perusahaan itu, memang pada kenyataannya perusahan itu dipenuhi dengan kaca film berwarna hitam, yang memungkinkan jika malam tiba, orang-orang diluar sana dapat melihat kedalam ruangan yang di biasi oleh cahaya lampu dari dalam. Mereka sering melihat siluet-siluet orang berjalan kesana kemari di dalam ruangan tersebut, dan yah, mereka mengira bahwa para karyawan waktu itu sedang lembur karena di kejar deadline. Namun kenyataannya, perusahaan tersebut memiliki peak season dengan jadwal teratur saat _deadline_, yakni ketika para siswa sekolah dasar dan menengah pertama berada dalam masa libur semester, dan saat penilaian buku oleh pemerintah.

Sekarang adalah saat _peak season_ untuk penilaian buku-buku anak.

"Sunbae, apa ini masih belum selesai?" tanya Changkyun kepada sang senior desain di devisi buku anak tersebut

"Well, mau tidak mau memang kita harus sedikit lembur di sini, apa kau sudah mulai khawatir dengan keadaan kantor?" godanya yang sebenarnya Changkyun tahu kalau si seniornya yang bernama Lee Minhyuk satu ini memiliki _six sense_ yang artinya dia bisa melihat apa yang tak dapat manusia normal lainnya lihat.

Changkyun yang tadi bertanya seketika merinding mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari sang senior, ia khawatir jika saja sang senior kerasukan atau sejenisnya. Jadi ia memilih untuk kembali ke layar monitornya dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

'grak grak gradak'

"Shit!" umpat Minhyuk yang mendengar suara mesin printer besar yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk mencetak _dummy_ buku yang berada tak jauh darinya berulah di tengah konsentrasi mengerjakan desainnya. Tak lama Changkyun mendengar ada suara orang berbicara dengan sedikit tawaan, seketika menoleh dan mengira bahwa sang senior sedang melakukan kesalahan atau sejenisnya. Namun nihil ia masih melihat sang senior serius dengan pekerjaannya. Dan membuat bulu kuduknya meremang kembali, ia merasa ada hal yang tidak beres terjadi sepertinya.

Tak lama sang senior itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berbicara pada changkyun "Bereskan peralatanmu, dan ayo kita pulang, pekerjaanku sudah selesai" changkyun yang mendengar titah sang senior pun mau tak mau menurutinya, ia segera membereskan mejanya dan mematikan komputernya. Ia juga masih sempat melihat sang senior mematikan mesin-mesin cetak yang ada di dekatnya begitupun dengan_ air conditioner_. Mereka memutuskan pulang pukul 19.58 malam.

Keesokan harinya ia datang ke kantor dengan wajah segar kembali karena beruntung sang senior tak menahannya lebih dari pukul delapan malam, ia bisa istirahat sedikit lama dengan itu, ia menyapa para pegawai lainnya dengan senyum ramah.

Dengan segera ia menyalakan komputernya dan memulai pekerjaannya sebagai penata letak buku. Namun ia belum melihat tanda-tanda sang senior yang semalam bersamanya datang, mungkin Minhyuk sunbae terlambat atau sejenisnya karena kelelahan.

Namun hingga sore datang pun ia tak melihat sang senior itu berada di ruangan, jadi dia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada kepala devisi bernama Shin Hoseok yang baru saja kembali "Ehh Minhyuk? Bukankah dia ku kirim ke luar kota sejak hari rabu untuk penilaian buku dan semiar hingga lusa?" jawabnya, membuat sang penanya terkejut dengan wajah pucatnya ia berpikir sejenak, kalau dari hari rabu bukankah itu kemarin, dan lusa adalah besok, jadi Minhyuk sunbae sudah tidak ada di ruangan sejak kemarin dan akan kembali besok? Shit! Changkyun mengumpat dalam hati, jadi siapa yang semalam bersamanya!

Begitu pula changkyun yang tidak menyadari bahwa mesin cetak yang ada di dekat meja sang senior kembali menyala tanpa ada seorang pun yang menggunakannya, dan tak ada yang bisa mengoperasikan kecuali sang senior Lee Minhyuk dan Shin Hoseok sang kepala devisi yang sedari tadi diketahui sedang sibuk dengan dewan redaksi dan kembali saat sore hari.

"Haa semoga Changkyun tidak kenapa-kenapa" celetuk Minhyuk yang sedang mendengarkan seminar tentang desain buku anak di luar kota, setelah ia mendatangi pemerintah pendidikan untuk memberikan buku penilain dari perusahaan mereka.

Well, _deadline_ itu telah selesai di hari selasa malam dengan minhyuk yang di bantu oleh sang kepala devisi Hoseok, lalu Minhyuk berangkat di hari rabu subuh dan akan kembali keesokan harinya setelah seminar yang di selenggarakan pada hari kamis dan jumat.

Minhyuk mengeluarkan ponselnya ketika ia merasakan getaran halus di saku celananya ia melihat bahwa ada pesan dari kepala devisinya 'Mereka mulai menggoda anak baru itu' begitulah isi pesannya.

Kasian sekali bocah itu!

hai haaai, i'm back to alive, with new genre, sampingan sambil research utk ff multichap yg berat nan menumpuk.

real pengalaman pribadi dan horror 100%, kemungkinan saya akan rajin update ff dengan karakter monsta x dengan genre horor, tanpa banyak menggunakan couple/pairing. so para monbebe silahkan menikmati kengerian dan cerita horor serta misteri dari para member monsta x

akhir kata... don let your guard down! cuz they always exist


End file.
